More then meets the eye
by WerewolfWoman12
Summary: What if Mai wasn't the only one forced to join SPR by Lin and naru? What if both Mai and the other women held a secret? Will the rest of SPR ever find out ther secret?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night we were in an empty class room after school. We were telling ghost stories with some girls from Mais class as we waited till our job started. Mai was sitting in a circle in the middle of the classroom with some girls each holding flash lights. I never liked telling ghost story's so I was setting against a wall off to the side without a flashlight. Even if we didn't have any source of light both Mai and I could see just fine as if the lights were on. Unlike the other two girls in the room.

Even though I wasn't a student like the other girls in the room I still seemed to spend most of my time in the school. I was able to spend so much time there only because of some special arrangements that no one really knew the details to. No one really bothered to investigate into the details though since i kept my self busy well i was there. I help out most of the teachers with grading papers anding filing and because of that they didst want to risk losing my help so they didnt dig into the reason i was there. My train of thought broken as I heard foot steps walking toward the room.

My brows furrowed in confusion no one was ever here this late except for one or two teachers and me. Looking over to the doorway ware the foot steps had stopped I saw a boy no older then Mai and the other girls. He was dressed in all black with black hair and dark almost black eyes I could tell he wasn't Japanese, most likely British. He had an annoyed look on his face as he looked at the girls most likely not seeing me. He stood watching the girls in the circule telling ghost story's as he watched his expression became emotionless. After a few minutes of watching him I heard the girls started the count down.

"One... "The first girl said.

"Two..." The second said.

"Three..." Mai said.

I had feeling that the guy would say four. "Four" the guy in black said making the girls scream. And I was right I thought as i covered my sensitive ears from the screams of the two girls as Mai also covered her equally sensitive ears. After a few seconds of screaming the boy flicked the lights on. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I heard you in here and thought I would join in the fun." He said with a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The two girls smiled and ran over to him leaving Mai where she stood they were obviously taken in by his good looks. "No, No! It's alright! I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name and what year are you?" One girl asked flirtingly. "I'm seventeen this year." The guy replied. "And my name is Kazuya Shibuya." 'That's weird; normally someone would just say that they are a señor' I could tell both of us where thinking the same thing Mai was thinking.

"Well Kazuya," Mai started to ask but I finished. "What exactly are you doing here?" I asked as I gracefully stood from my setting position against the wall. I absently dusted off my long white skirt as I looked over at the boy who had just introduced him self as Kazuya Shibuya. He looked up at me with surprise in his eyes but he quickly hide it behind his emotionless mask. "I'm here on business actually, and I assumed no one was here after school. If I may ask, who are you and what were you doing here?" He asked.

'He's been here long enough to hear the stories What's he playing at?' I though as Mai looked like she came to the same conclusion. "My name is Keikio this is Mechiru, thats Mai and the woman over there is Bai" she said pointing at each of us. "Bai is a teacher here" she added as an after thought. When I was introduced I gave a small nod of my head never losing sight of him. I was getting a strange feeling of power from him one that I hadn't felt for a long time.

"We were telling ghost stories! Would you like to join us?" Keikio asked excitedly. Teenager girls I swear they'll do anything for a good looking guy I sigh mentally. "It sounds fun, but I'm working right now. How about another time?" Kazuya replied. '"Ok! How about tomorrow?" Keikio asked. "That sounds doable. Where?" He replied. If they had been watching closer, like I was they would have seen the slight twitch that had appeared for a second before disappearing. "Here! Same time tomorrow ok?" Mechiru exclaimed. "Alright, that sounds like a plan." Kazuya replied.

"Now, I'm afraid I must get back to work. It was very nice meeting you all." "It was nice to meet you too!" Mechiru giggled as he walked out. "WOW! What a hunk, hu Mai, Bai?" Keikio sighed dreamily. "He's a bit young for me" I said with a joking smile. "Your right he is a bit young for you "Mai replied as I mentally added 'to young for both of us'. "By the way isn't it getting a bit late" I said.

"No its not, it's only…HOLLY CRAP it's already eight o'clock! How did that happen! My parents are going to kill me! Bye!" Mechiru yelled frantically running out of the classroom as the rest of us laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai said to her other friend with a smile. "See you tomorrow Mai miss. Bai." Keikio said. "You dont need to call me 'miss. Bai' it makes me feel old" 'or at least older then I really any' I added in my head. "Sorry about that Bai see you two tomorrow" she said as she also left the room. Mai smiled and waved to Keikio as she turned back to me as we got ready to leave the school for work.

Once she was done grabbing her bag we headed out of the building, once we were outside and we were sure no one was around Mais smile faded. Being replaced with a serious expression. "Something tells me that things are going to get a lot more difficult form now on." I said. "I have to agree Bai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I own nothing

So what did you guys think?

I left a lot places in this chapter that I hope will get you wondering

the next chapter will be out soon keep reading and your questions will be answered.


	2. Chapter 2 2 men in black and 2 girls

The next day I was walking with Mai to school, we were walking under the blooming cherry blossoms. "I'm so happy you got me up early now we have the cherry blossoms all to our selves!" Mai said happily. I smiled at her as I brushed aside a long stand of my dark brown hair. As I looked at Mai as she looked around in aw at the flowers I thought about how different she looked from her true appearance. In her true appearance instead of short brown hair and brown eyes she had long shoulder length red hair and glowing blue eyes.

Well in my appearance I had hair a few inches longer then waist length in a reddish brown hair with glowing green eyes instead of my current appearance. In my current appearance I had long dark brown hair that reached to mid back with light green eyes. Mai suddenly stopped and I looked down at her in confusion. "You know the more I look at the old school house the creeper it appears" she muttered. "I know what you mean, it looks like it belongs in a horror movie" I said as I stared at the old building.

"Wait what's that" Mai whispers before she walked to the door and looked inside. Inside was a camera that appeared to have just been set up opening the door we walked in. "I'm going to do a search for spirits you see if you can tell who set up the camera" I said as I walked through an opened door leaving Mai with the camera. Closing my eyes I focused on searching for any source of life or spirits inside the building. "Stop! Don't touch that!" A male voice yelled from were I left Mai. I snapped my eyes open and started running to the area where I heard the voice yell.

"I'm sorry I'll leave now" Mai said in a panic as she shot away from the camera at that moment I reached the door way. Mai looked up startled as the large wooden shoe rake started to fall towards her. My eyes widened in panic even though she wouldn't be hurt by the rake it would still hurt. And she couldent use her powers to move with the human there. I ran at the two to push them out of the way when the human man ran out an pushed Mai.I was right behind the man and shoved him the rest of the way out of the bookcase just in time for it to crash to the floor.

Mai was laying on the ground a few feet away from the mans push will I had my arms wrapped around the mans middle. "What's going on here?!" Yelled A cold voice I recognized as Kazuya. "I'm so sorry he startled me!" Mai said desperately try to explain. I unhooked my hands from around the unknown man that I had saved. Looking over at where the bookcase had landed I saw that my foot had barely missed being crushed. Sitting up the man glared at Mai. "Lin, girls are you three ok?" Kazuya asked. "I'm fine" the black haired man answered. "What about you?" He asked looking at me. "I'm fine." He then turned to Mai " I met you yesterday your name is mai right?" Mai nodded. "Well mai I thought you should know the morning bell just rang and your late." Mai's eyes widened as she turned to me. "Bai are you sure your all right?" She asked. "I'm all right but you should get going" I reassured. "All right" she said before running out out of the building for class.

The man named Lin got up and held out a hand for me I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "What is your name miss?" Kazuya asked I could tell his was furious. "My name is Bai Heise-Chibang" I told him and noticed how Lins eyes widened in surprise. Kazuya remained unfazed "but you can Ether call me miss Heise-Chibang or Bai." "Then miss Heise-Chibang tell me why you too where here" he demanded. At his tone I almost told him off on treating someone older then him like that but decided not.

"We noticed the camera and as an employ of the school I came in to investigate and Mai followed." "You must not have been informed but we were hired by the principal" Kazuya sighed in announce pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed releasing his nose and looked at me " at lest you pushed my assistant out of the way." I looked at him "I was planing on pushing Mai out of the way but he reached her first so I pushed him instead." I explained as I started to brush off my long white skirt and jean jacket of the dirt from the ground.

"Anyway you can leave now but I would like you to return after school gets out" he said in a tone that was made it clear there was no arguing. "Fine then" I said and left with out another word. Once out of the old school house I quickened my pace down the side walk I hadent been able to get a clear reading of the building but what i was able to get told me the place was dangerous. Even if he hadn't told me to come back latter I would have. I ignored everything around me as I focused on getting away from the 2 men.

I was looking for a place that could talk and make sure I wasn't over heard. A few blocks away from the school was an empty park taking a seat on a bench I glanced around to make sure I was alone. Once I was sure I pulled out my silver cell phone that had a pair of white wings engraved on it. Opening it I speed dialed a number and held it up to my ear. Immediately someone picked up "How may I be of servus?" "There's a chances we won't be able to work tonight could you send someone to take over our shift." "Of course, may I ask the reason for your absence?" "We have an appointment with a human we can't change." I said simply. "I understand I'll arrange your replacements." The one on the other end said before hanging up. Replacing my phone in my pocket in my pocket I let out a sigh. I was really dreading meeting him agin.

I started packing up my school bag when the bell rang singlaning the end of school. "Mai are you leaving now?" One of the two girls that I tell ghost story's with asked. "We're so post to tell ghost story's with that cute guy remember" the other one said. I hadn't bothered to tell them about the inesdent that morning. "Not me" I told them with out looking up from packing my bag. "Aw! Come on Mai please this is our chance to tell ghost stories with a senior." The first girl begged.

"Did you say ghost story's?" A girls voice that I recognized as Koroda demanded. At her statement I looked over at her. "Is that what you three do after school everyday." She continued as she entered the the class room. "Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long" she said as put a hand the her head. "I'm vary intuned to sprits" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "When they gather in groups I get headaches" she continued glaring at us. "So your blaming us for that" I said in a board tone I knew she only wanted attention. "Of course I am, when ever you tell one of your little ghost story's you attract low level spirits and they attract stronger sprits and then were in big trouble." I held my self back from rolling my eyes some of what she was saying was right but the part about ghost story's attracting sprits was way off.

"So when you entertain yourselves with these story's your putting me at risk. She said coming closer to us. "So tell me if your sensitive to spirits like you claim do you sence anything in the old school." We all turned to see Kazuya standing in the doorway. I sighed turning my head to the side as my to friend said in unison "oh my gosh he came to find us. Walking up to him Kroda spoke " hold on are you the one you put these girls up to telling these girls up to telling these ridiculous ghost story's.""You didn't answer the question" he said with his fake smile. "Could it be you physic abilities are made up."

"For your information there are numerous sprits of those who died in the war in that school house." "In fact I'm positive that building was used as a hospital in the war" she continued "I've seen too many injured sprits." He crossed his arms "hmm I wasn't aware of hospital being here during the war." I blinked hiding my surprise at the story Kardo had told there had never been a hospital any were near where the old school house stood. "I knew the school was fonded before the war, so maybe this was a medical school" he suggested although I could tell he knew other wise.

I ignored the rest of there conversation until I heard Kazuya say my name. "Oh and Mai could you come with me" he said as a demand. I let out a small nervous laugh before following him. I told my friends good bye before following him down the hall. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I hope your friends ok." "Oh that, he's find your friend miss Heise-Chibang pushed him out of the way." "That's good" I sighed in relief. "About the camera" he continued. "It was destroyed wasent it" I asked even though I all ready knew. "Yes it was." "I'll pay for it" I offered. "It's quite expensive, do you think you could actually afford it?" I paused "no I couldn't." I had more then enough money to pay for at least a dozen cameras but I wanted to were this would lead. "Then you'll work for me until you can pay it off." "What do you do anyway?" "We research the paranormal." I already a felling that they were paranormal researches I pretended I was surprised.

The school bell had just went off when I arrived at the old school house. Walking inside I called out "hello?" "On the second floor" came the response. Walking up the old stairs I headed to the area where I felt the group of people. Entering the room I looked around. There were metal shelves with equipment filling them off to the side was Lin setting in front of several monitors. "By the look of the equipment I'd say you guys are paranormal investigators." At my words both Lin and Kazuya looked up from what they were doing to look at me in shock. "Am I correct?" I asked. "You are miss Heise-Chibang" Kazuya answered. "Just Bai if you don't mind." "Bai it is, now go help Mai finish setting up the cameras." I glared at him before going to help Mai.

"So Mai tell me what did I miss?" I asked quietly so the two couldn't hear. "He's making me work for him to pay off the debt of the camera that broke." "I see" I said with a nod. We had put up most of the cameras and audio recorders by now. "What about work?" Mai whispered so quietly that the recorder couldn't pick it up. "Don't worry I got it taken care of." Mai nodded in understanding as we headed for the base on or way there Mai whispered to me "One more thing I've dubbed him Naru the narcissist". "Took you long enough" Kazuya said when we entered the room. "Well it takes a while to set up all the cameras" I said in an even tone.

After what felt like hours of doing nothing Mai had her head on a table well I stood leaning against a wall looking at my phone. "Well thats all we have to do for tonight" Naru said not looking up from his clip board. "Dose that mean we have to come back tomorrow?" Mai asked. "You do need to pay for the camera you broke." he stated.


	3. Chapter 3 Shrine maiden, Monk and Preist

We had just left the old school house getting ready to head home when a flash light bathed us in light. Automatically we both raised our arms to shield our eyes from the bright light. "Mai Bai where you here all night?" One of the two girls from school asked as she lowered the light so it no longer shined in our eyes. "What were all of you doing?" the other girl continued.

"Its kind of a long story" Mai said as she started leading the group away from the building as she began explaining. I ignoring the girls as they talked I leaned against the fence and looked at the old school house that stood in front of us. It scared me it wasn't a normal fear it was one that made me want to avoid it at all coast. I was only pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of angry voices. Looking over to were Mai and the other girls were talking to see another girl I think her name was Koroda. She was yelling at Mai and the other girls about how she could help with the investigation. I stayed out of there argument and just watched that is until one of Mais friends grabbed her hand and took off running. I didn't bother to follow Mai could take care of herself and besides Im tired I thought as I yawned.

I was seating with my two human friends explaining about what had happened well we were in the old school house. As I was explaining I snuck a glance to see what Bai was doing to see she was staring at the old school house. There was a mixture of emotion in her eyes but what stood out most was fear. "That girl is such a wired, she's been like that since middle school" one girl said. "Yeah she's a freak." the other girl spoke up. "Wasn't she in a lot of the same classes as you, kayko?" I asked. "Yeah and she would constantly bug people about her sprits and what ever." she stated as they started walking away. Turning around I looked at Koroda as the other two girls started to walk away. As the girls walked away could hear them saying "Wait I know why she wants to help out I bet its because she's all ready fallen in love with Kazuya." "Gross" the other girl giggled.

"Hey Mai you coming?" one girl asked noticing I wasn't following. "No you guys go on with out me" I told them not turning towards them. "Ok them we'll see you at school." she said and I heard them walk away. Koroda then turned away from me and ran. I watched her until she was out of sight before turning to the woman leaning against the wall. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal glowing green one's. "We should be going Mai." she spoke pushing herself up from her leaning position.

The next morning Mai and I arrived at the school to find Naru sitting in the back of his van with a clipboard in hand. "Whats up" Mai asked walking around the van well I leaned against the side so I was out of sight. "Checking yesterdays data so far there seems to be nothing unusual" he said weighting something down. "Thats some fancy equipment you got there" a woman's voice said causing us to look up at her. She continued "It seems a bit to high tech for a couple of children to be playing with" a red headed woman said standing behind her was a mand with a blonde ponytail. "And who might you be" Naru said as more of a demand then a question as he stared at her.

"I am Ayako the shrine maiden, the principal wasn't sold on you so he called me to drive the sprits out" "I was under the impression only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens." he spoke in a calm voice. Mai covered her mouth to stifle the giggles I went wide eyed and had to bite my lip to stop the laughs that threatened to escape. Ayako looked taken aback behind her the man held his hand over his mouth as he shook with laughter "I see and your point?" she said. "At the vary lest Id say your looking old to be a little old to be calling yourself a maiden" Naru continued.

Ayako's face turned red "Nice, vary funny you smart ass" she said her announce clear in her voice. "What about you" Naru said turning his attention to the unnamed man behind her. "I would guess your too intelligent to be a shrine maidens assistant." "Im a monk from mount mt. Koya, the name's Takigawa Housho." he introduced. "Since when were monks allowed to have long hair." Naru said in his calm voice. "Apostate?" Ayako questioned. "Im just on a little hiatus" Takigawa said defensively. "At any rate play time is over kids you may have gotten this gig because your office is near by but the principal himself said that it seemed like a scam to have a teenager running the show." "Did he now?" Naru said as he opened his computer.

"The principals waisting his money" Ayako said with her hands on her hips. "Theres no need to have all of us for such a simple job." she continued. "Yeah all he really needed was me." Takigawa said confidently. "Right I wouldn't be so sure." Ayako countered. "Oh thank goodness." a girls voice said causing all of us to turn in the direction the voice came from to see Koroda. "That haunted old school house has been terrorizing me for weeks you see I'm a psychic." she started. I could already tell this wasn't going to end well for her. "Those souls of those trapped there." she was cut off by Ayako. "Stop grandstanding your just looking for attention." Ayako said in an anoued voice.

This was not going to end well I knew. "You really that desperate for people to like you?" she continued only to be cut off by Mai. "Excuse me that was extremely rude!" Mai almost yelled her temper starting to get the better of her. "You know its the truth, she clams to have physic abilities in the hope that it will make her popular." Ayako counted in a clam voice. "That is totally uncalled for!" Mai argued. A creppy feeling came over us and we looked over at Koroda "I'm gonna call a spirt to haunt you."

"Hold on Koroda" Mai said. "Your the fake." she continued starting to turn away. "And you'll regret it." she finished as she started to walk away. 'This can't be good' I heard Mai think before shaking here head and turning to Naru. "Hey Naru! whats up what are we gonna do today?" she asked not noticing her slip. "Wait what did you just say?" "Uh" Mai said trying to pin point what he meant. Standing up he asked "did you just call me Naru?" "Sorry, I" Mai said with a worried expression. "Where did you hear that?" he continued. "Huh you mean you've been called that before?"  
"Of corse that makes sense I couldn't be the first to come up with something like Naru the narcissist."

"Morning everyone nice to see you all." We all turned to see the principal standing behind him was a blonde haired blued eyed boy. "Say hello to John Brown" he introduced stepping aside. Bowing his head in greeting John spoke "G00'daye mate's, the names John Brown and I come from the great outback of Austraila, I can express how excited I'am to join you." he spoke in Japanese with a slight accent. Ayako and Takigawa had there backs to him there hands coving there mouths to stop there laughter.

Looking at him I could already tell he was a priest and I know Mai could tell as well. "John is relativity new to our country so please show him the respect he deserves." the principal added. Ayako and Takigawa couldn't hold in there laughter any more. "No no let me guess your looking for a play ground right." Ayako laughter out. "Well actuarially I practice the ancient art of exrecisom" John said not seeming fazed by there laughter at all. The two stopped laughing instantly. "Only those who have been ordained at the catholic churches priest have the ability to conduct exorcisms, you seem young for that." Naru said eyeing John.

"Wow you really know your stuff mate to be honest I just turned 19 a few weeks ago thats why I look so young. That was impressive out of all my years I've never heard of someone so young becoming an exorcist. "Miss Taniyama what are you doing here?" the principal asked noticing Mai. 'Here's my cue' I thought stepping out from behind the van. "I volunteered Mai and myself to help them with there investigation." I said causing Ayako, Takigawa, John and the Principal all to jump, none of them noticing I was there. "Jeez Bai you didn't have to scar everyone." Mai said in a joking tone.


	4. Chapter 4 A doll like girl

I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long I'll try and do better don't worry I wont abandon this story

"So we have an exorcist, an apostate Monk, a ghost hunter and a teacher." Ayako said looking around the base. "Obviously this bone headed principal doesn't have faith in my unique cleansing abilities. Hmm just watch I'll clear this entire place myself." she said as she walked off. "I'm gonna do a walk through, see ya latter." Takigawa said also leaving. I watched from my spot against the wall as they left not really paying much attention to what was going on. Instead I was watching everything that was happening in the building paying most attention to Koroda who had just entered. "Uh excuse me sir." John started in a tentative voice." "You may do a you wish" Naru said cutting him off not even looking up from what he was doing. 'What is she doing I wondered as I saw her with a nail in front of the door Ayako had just entered. "I mean I'd really like to work with you on this." He was cut of by a scream from Ayako as Koroda slammed the door shut and jabbed a nail in the track.

The two men took off running leaving me and Mai. "What happened?" she asked quickly. "Koroda got even" I told her before rushing out of the room so we didn't appear suspicious. We arrived out side the room where Ayako was trapped no one noticing are absence up till that point with Ayakos yells. I was still focused on watching Koroda as she entered the base and messed with the computer. "Stand back I'm gonna kick it down!" Takigawa called to her as she continued to yell. "Hurry up and do it!" We heard her yell as he got ready to kick it down.

Once Ayako had settled down from her little scare the group returned to the base where Ayako started to explain what had happened. "I was looking around the classroom when suddenly the door slammed shut I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge." As she spoke I noticed a doll like girl in a kimono standing in the door way, Masako Hara if I remember correctly a TV medium. Glancing over at Bai I caught her eye ask silently how I should react she mouthed the word 'surprised. "There's definitely a sprit here." "No there's isn't" Everyone looked up at the girl. "I don't sense one paranormal being". I almost started laughing, the last part was so far from the truth it was funny, but I kept my face blank I wasn't the best actress between us for nothing. Letting out a fake gasp of surprise grabbed onto Naru's arm saying "Ghost" as I shut my eyes. "Relax Mai she's human" he spoke in his monotone voice.

"Masako Hara is a sprit medium." he explained as if I didn't know. "Oh another one." I said as I released his arm. "Fantastic so now there calling in a TV star." came Takigawa's sarcastic voice followed by Ayako "This is ridicules its easy to fake results on television the only reason she gets ratings is because she's pretty and wears that silly kimono." she finished not looking at her. "Why thank you I take that as a compliment." Masako answered not missing a beat. "Well trust me, its not" Ayako shot back. "Correct me if i'm wrong but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." She asked in here emotionless voice as she turned to Naru, as I watched the two I saw annoyance finker in Naru's eyes before it quickly disappeared. Something was going on between those two, what it was I don't know but I will figure it out.

"Yes we've never meet but your reputation precedes you" "Right" she whispered. "Anyway" Ayako cut in " There is a haunting going on here, in my professional opinion we're dealing with an earth bound sprit." Nope I thought. "I believe its a residual haunting a traumatic event must have happened in this building in the past." came Takigawa's opinion. 'Well the teachers suicide was traumatic but that's not what's going on.' "So you mean like some one was murdered here and they have to spend eternity here searching for there killer or something?" I asked falling back into my school girl act. "Close I think the entities afraid its going to louse its home so it attempting to block the construction." Well he was explain Naru examined the nail he that Koroda had used to trap Ayako in the room. "John what do you think?" Naru asked surprising the young exorcist. "Well to be honest I'm not sure, but usually a haunting dose originate with a ghost or sprit occupying the structure." "So its ether a haunting or fiction and folk lore" Naru mused to him self before turning sharply to me "Are you listening Mai, Bai." Before I could say any thing Bai spoke up reminding everyone that she was still in the room. "Of course we are Naru." He paused for a spit second as though he had also forgotten she was there "Good these are things you two need to learn."

"Enough talk" Ayako said apparently annoyed with the discussion as she head toward the door to leave "I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I get back." "I don't know how long I can put up with you people" she muttered under her breath. Right as she was about to exit the room she was stopped in the doorway by Koroda. "I wouldn't be so confident in you abilities the sprit that haunts this school is incredibly powerful." I had to retrain myself from rolling my eyes at that statement. "Move aside" Ayako said shoving her out of her way causing her to fall, I rushed to her side. "The sprit attacked me" that got everyone's attention "It's true I was walking down the hallway when suddenly my hair was yanked backwards with amazing force, when I tried to free it, it started strangling me." I helped her to her feet and Naru asked "when did this happen?" he did look convinced at all. "A few minutes ago in the second floor hallway." "That's false there are no sprits here." Masako said taking a step forward. That's when Koroda started getting defensive "Yes there are" she said now glaring at Masako "there defiantly are and there angry." Naru stepped forward apparently noticing how agitated she was getting " You said it was the second floor hallway" he asked turning to Lin who sat at the monitors with glowing orbs of light around him that no one else could see, (so Bai and I also pretended we couldn't see them) Lin was already busy pulling up the time she mentioned but the video went static 'so Koroda deleted the video' I thought. "What just happened is the camera broke?" I ask faking surprise. "No but it is quite strange", turning to me he explained "When a sprit becomes active electronic equipment will often malfunction, but here I'm not so sure. Is it a sprit or human interference" He explained. "It's quite oveis that its a sprit, human interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked." Korda interjected. "But Masako said there are no sprits here" I said. "Well lets just say that I'm a little skeptical about her." she said turning to glare at the doll like medium.

"It's common for female mediums to ether be exactly right of way off base." Naru said bring our attention back to my young boss. "Even if she can't sense any sprits now doesn't mean a haunting isn't active." "If what you say is true then its possible that the sprit that in habits this place is vary in tune with your wave length." As he spoke Kroda began to smile happy that someone was believing her for once. "Yeah that's right" she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I stand here today to beseech the Gods, I call apon them to." I didn't pay anymore attention to Ayako's chant instead I focused on staying put all my instincts were telling me to run, to get out of this place. I still had no idea why I wanted out of this place so much its not like I haven't been in worse buildings. This building was nothing compared to some of the places I've been, it would have been one of the best old buildings I'd been in if it weren't for the fact I had the urge to run as far as I could from it, and that was pretty far mind you. I heard a small snap and looked down at where my hand gripped the door frame in a death grip, the old wood was beginning to turn to dust from my grip. I quickly released my hand hopping no one had seen what I had done or the hand shaped chunk missing from the doorway. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to anchor myself by holding onto anything again I distracted myself with the glowing sphere that hung around Naru like a guard dog in away.

The sphere apparently noticed me watching it as it left Narus side and flew over to where I stood behind Naru. The thing flew around me examining me I guess before returning to Naru who was obvileus to the whole thing unlike Mai who looked over her shoulder at me giving me a look that clearly said 'what are you doing' before turning back to Ayako. I had finally relaxed a little by now but then the instinct to run hit me full blast and I took a few steeps before I could stop myself right as the glass in the front windows shattered inward at Ayako the principal and vice principle. I could smell blood, a lot of blood this wasn't good. "This man is bleeding!" John said as he rushed to one mans side. "Oh no it looks like he is too." Takigawa said about the other man. "Ayako are you hurt?" I asked as I rushed forward as well I don't know wether it was because I was genuinely concerned or because I wanted to be closer to the door, I think it was a little of both. What I wanted more then anything right now was to be out of that school house, and now!

An ambulance was called and the principal was taken to the hospital before we reentered the school house much to my displeasure. Back in the base we could hear Ayako and Koroda arguing. "I thought you said there would be nothing to worry about, looks like your little exorcism didn't work." Koroda taunted "Your failure just sent the principal to the hospital." "That was a simple accident" Masako said. "Thank you I thought I did my job vary well." "But I'm not saying your exorcism worked it couldent have because there no sprits here to begin with." I nodded in agreement to her statement but no one noticed. "Yes there are I was nearly killed by one of them earlier today!" Koroda yelled as we entered the room. "Maybe it was a coincidence" John wondered. " Or there's something here something too strong for Ayako to drive away" came Tawkigawa's opinion. "If that were the case then there would be more conclusive evidence then the equipment" Naru spoke. Glancing over at Mai I saw here looking at the monitors, Seeing here surprised look I also looked over the monitor's to see a chair where one shouldn't be. "Hey that room didn't have a chair before, did it?" she asked.

"That's one of the classrooms on the second floor". Mai made a sound of agreement at Naru's statement, as I internally kicked myself for being so careless my fear was blocking my ability. 'That's it I have to stop this ridicules fear of mine' I thought as I place my hand on the wall and focused on what has happened the room with the chair in the past day. As I watched I realized it had moved when the windows had shattered but it wasn't a paranormal cause. It was, I don't know more like it side across the floor but how I'm not sure. Everyone's gasps made me look up to see they had all just watched the video. Mai's gasp was real and not an act because just like me she knew there were definitely no sprits here and it wasn't a poltergeist ether. "Was that a ghost?" Mai questioned. "It looks to me like a poltergeist." Came Korodas voice. "A poltergeist?" Mai questioned to keep up her act, even though she already knew. "It's a germen word dating back for centuries meaning noisy ghost." she pushed up her glasses. "they are manifestations that can influence and move objects at will." Koroda explained "That is correct" Naru said with a hint of surprise in his voice "But I don't think that's what we're dealing with, quite often objects that are manipulated by a poltergeist will feel warm to the touch." he turned to the monitor with the chair still pulled up "But if we pull up the thermal image we can see the chair is not radiating heat." "But don't forget Tasons (I think I messed up his name) criteria." "Who's that?" Mai asked John. "E. Tason, he was a French policemen who was the first person to classify poltergeists thronging objects, strange noises, fires, doors closing by themselves, and so on. There are nine different criteria in all and so far we've seen a number of them in some right. We have doors closing on there own." 'Koroda' "inanamite objects moving". 'Not sure what it was that moved the chair but it wasn't a poltergeist or Koroda.' "Then we have glass braking." I shuddered at the memory, I still wasn't sure what caused the glass to break. "witch makes up 3 of the nine criteria." "what about when Koroda was attacked?" I pointed out even though I know it was a lie. "I'm afraid it was just her imagination." Masako said.

"Stop playing games with me, why cant you just admit this place is haunted." Koroda said to Masakos retreating form as she left the room. Mai took a sharp in take of air as her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Masako before turning to me with desperate eyes, I knew those eyes something bad was going to happen if someone didn't stop it. "All right then I'll try once more, I will sence them if there are any spirits here. "If we truly are dealing with a sprit here and Masako cant sense it that would be quite a shock." John said as he watched her leave. "Theres no evidence to sujest there is one." As Naru said that everyone turned to look at him and that's when I went after Masako.

As I ran I slid my hand along the wall next to me searching for Masako it wasn't the easiest way but it work as I fond her on the second floor. I feared what would happen to the young medium if I didn't make it in time I didn't want to know what horrible fate had scared Mai so much. I just reach the stairs at the far end of the hallway when I heard a sickening crack of wood I didn't have time to act human I had to get to her, now! I was at her side in a second as she started to fall as the wall she leaned against gave out. She had a look of surprise and then horror as she began to fall. I reached out grabbing her hand before her weight pulled my to my knees she her body swung back into the side of the building where her head thudded against it. I winced that was gonna hurt, but at least if she remembered me appearing out of no where I could pass it off as a hallucination.


	6. Chapter 6 Nothings set in stone

I'm so sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger for so long but things came up and i couldent post this chapter please injoy.

I knelt there holding one of Masakos arms as she limply hung there I could have pulled her up but I had to go back to acting like a human. Soon I heard the sound of people running up the stairs to help me. "Bai when did you get here!?" Lin asked as Takigawa helped me pull Masako up in to the safety of the building. I didn't answer his question as I pulled out my cellphone and dialed 911 tossing it to Lin to talk. Looking up I met Mai's relived gaze if I hadn't of caught her the fall would have ended vary badly. Behind me I could feel a pair of eyes on me I didn't have to turn around to know who they belonged to, Lin had most likely seen my disappearing act.

My eyes continued to leave the monitors I was so post to be watching, to look at the dark haired woman who stood in the shadows of the room. There was something off about her but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was like I could feel some kind of power radiating off her but when I try to hook onto it, it vanishes like it was never there to begin with. The Shiki I make guard Naru even reacted to her when it noticed her watching it, but that shouldn't be possible, I should be the only one able to see them. When Masako started to leave I noticed Mai's sharp intake of breath and her look of horror as she watched Masako, before turning to Bai with desperate eyes as if asking her something. It was only when everyone had turned away that she slipped out of the room to go after Masako. Turning to the monitors I watched her run down the hallway one hand trailing along the wall, she reached the stairs when a loud crack was heard. Looking up to the second floor monitors I saw Masako leaning against the wall before it gave out under her weight. I was about to jump to my feet I wouldn't make it in time but I had to try, before my eyes Bai appeared grabbing Masako's hand. When I say appear I mean one moment she wasn't there the next she was there was no light, no sound, she was just there. Everything unfroze after a moment and I shot up from the monitors and took off for the second floor classroom where Bai held Masako.

I ran not even bothering to see if the other were following, I had to get to them before Bai lost her grip. Racing into the room I came to her side reaching down to help pull Masako back in to the building. "How did get here so fast?" I heard Takigawa ask from behind us. She didn't answer his question as she pulled out a silver phone and dialed a number most likely 911 before tossing it to Takigawa. My eyes were focused on the strange anomaly that was Bai Sung.

Masako was taken to the hospital by ambulance with Bai. "A portion of the eastern wall was demolished and boarded up with weak ply wood and was by no means structurally sound, she must have leaned on it causing it to brake under her weight miss Hara herself said it was an accident, it could have been much worse if Bai hadn't have followed her." Naru said when we were all back in the base. I was so glad Bai had gone after her if she hadn't Masako's neck would have been snapped causing instant death, I shuddered at the thought. "We cant deny it anymore." we all turned to Ayako "theirs obviously a force here." Tawkigawa crossed his arms "Oh are you referring to the one you failed to exorcise." Ayako looked away "We're playing with fire an unsuccessfully exorcised sprit is like a wounded bear." 'Interesting analogy' "So what happened to Masako was Ayako's fault?" I put in. "Oh please." she started before being cut off. "Listen from what I saw on the video it was just an accident." Naru cut in. "But accidents keep happening here that's why they say this place is haunted" I put in loudly. "That may be true, but there is simply not enough readings on the equipment to prove it. There arnt any temperature fluctuations, no ionic polarization, and the EMF reading are normal. The prof just isn't there." "But Ayako was trapped in that room and I was attacked upstairs, something also moved the chair, broke the glass and erased the video." Koroda said getting angry. "Like I said I'm still not convinced." "Maybe we're dealing with a highly intelligent sprit that knows how to hide from your machines." Tawkigawa suggested. Naru paused for a moment "What do you really think?" "I still believe its a residual haunting." He turned to john "And you John." "Well I'm not sure, though I do agree its become quite dangerous here." "Now tell us what your thinking?" Tawkigawa asked Naru.

"I'll hold off on my opinion for now, I'd like to investigate this from a slightly different angle." he said as he walked off. Takigawa turned to me "So what do you think about this guy, he knows how to put on a show with all this equipment but I'm not convinced the boy wonder knows what he's doing." I didn't respond. "Lets get started then." John said.

It was about an hour later at sunset with John all dressed in his priest robes getting ready for an exorcism. All of us watched though a monitor of except for Naru, Masako and bai for obvious reasons. "So the teenage exorcist finally makes his appearance."Tawkigaw said from behind me. My eyes were focused on John as he began his chanting. I froze I saw the ceiling collapse on top of him, I saw his blood pool on the ground I heard Ayako scream. I blinked and John was still chanting and not on the ground bleeding to death. The ceiling started the crack and I ran I heard Tawkigawa yell something after me put I ignored it I had to run I had to save him. My one real flaw was how I could never abandon anyone, how I couldn't sit by and do nothing even if there was nothing I could do. Slamming open the door I yelled "Look out, move it the ceilings falling!" He didn't move frozen as he watched it fall towards him I rushed forward shoving him harder then I should have, as he slammed into the wall. I felt a piece of the wood slice open my leg only for it to heal instantly as I ran to the wall where John was.

"I don't believe this." Tawkigawa said shining a flash light over the pieces of wood from the fallen ceiling. Naru stood looking at it with an unreadable expression on his face. "If Mai had not acted so quickly I could have easily been injured or even killed." 'Killed' I thought sadly. "In the interest of safety I think we should call it for the night." He said as he looked up from examining something on the floor "Mai your dismissed." "Really?" I asked surprised I half expected him to make me work longer. "All right I guess I'll be back Bright and early, well theres still life theres still hope." Ayako said. "Just admit it and say your scared." Tawkigawa teased. She glared at him she 'humph before walking away. "Well seeing as I nearly lost my head a minute ago I think I'll take your advice and retire for the evening." John said as he also left. "You leaving?" I asked. "Not yet there are a few more things I want to investigate." "Well just try to be careful ok." I haven't seen any thing bad happening to him but the future wasn't set in stone and could change in an instant.


End file.
